What if?
by redxkitti
Summary: What happens when one Fionna's friends come for a long visit. What if Mrshall Lee took a little liking to her while he still liked Fionna? What if she was the Where wolf princess her self?  Marshall lee/Oc  Prince Gumball/Fionna/Marshall Lee
1. Chapter 1

**Cassidy**

It's been seven months since I've seen Fionna and Cake and Prince Gumball. I was in training to become the Where wolf queen. We are natural enemies of the Why wolves. I've been taught that they care for no other species but themselves and are allergic to jerks; at least that's how I interpreted it. Fionna and cake are my best friend's in the entire land of Aaa. Dad's decided that today I can let up training and spend a month with them as a vacation. I've never been so excited.

I gave myself a toothy grin in the mirror. I always showcase my fangs. My skin is a very light shade of brown like all Where wolves. The thing that set me apart were my big neon green eyes. I had my darker brown pulled back and let my bangs frame my face. I bent my black wolf ears back and bristled my tail for show. I stopped and blew a kiss to the mirror. I grabbed my red backpack, that Fionna taught me the importance of having, and secured it on my shoulders. It was pre-packed with clothes, weapons, and my favorite movie.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled running out of the castle on all fours. I greeted locals on my way past. I grinned sprinting into the woods. Watch out Fionna because Cassie's back I thought grinning like mad. I knew every inch of the forest being a Where wolf. I had this day thoroughly planned. Me, Fionna, cake, Prince Gumball, and Monochromicorn were going to have the greatest day ever.

After Forty-five minutes of running, jogging, walking and trudging I made it to the candy kingdom. Here I walked uprightly because I don't think they liked it when I prowled on all-fours. I was calmly approaching the castle to get Prince Gumball so we could find Fionna together when, I heard a battle cry.

"Fionna," I whispered to myself and bolted straight for the castle where there was a cloud of white. I hurried past the guards and up the stairs. I would usually take the time to admire the smell of fresh taffy, sweet peppermint, and bubble gum but my best friend was in trouble. I growled and ran to the balcony where Fionna wielded a ruby sword and Cake grew to the size of a large dog.

I pounced on the ice queen who hadn't seemed to expect me. I dug my claws into her skin making her drop the prince. Fionna's and Cakes eyes were wide with shock. Cake was first to snap out of it and stretch to get Gum ball. The ice queen shook me off like a bug and sent daggers of ice my way. I was quick and rolled to get away from her. Fionna had now snapped out of shock and delivered a swift kick to Ice queen's gut. Her crown fell and so did she. Cake went for her but in mid-fall she grabbed her crown and began to fly away screeching "You got lucky Fionna, that mutt was here to help you, I'll get the Prince!"

"I am not a mutt!" I screamed at her.

"CASSIDY!" Fionna shouted in glee. I was enveloped into a hug. She still looked the same except now she is taller, the same blond banging poking from her bunny hat and welcoming blue eyes. Cake was next to give me a hug exclaiming how much she missed me. Then was Prince Gumball who gave me a big hug lifting me up just a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Fionna questioned "I thought you were off training to become Where wolf queen." She was a little bitter about my leaving but, still my friend.

"My dad said I could spend some time here," I answered happily "you know like a spring break."

"That's excellent," gumball said and I blushed a little. I used to have a big crush on him, it's worn with time but it's still there.

"I've had today all planned as our first official meeting back up," I said smiling "We're gonna have the best time ever." Following my last statement I punched the air with my fist.

"Oh wait," Fionna stopped me for a second clicking her fingers together "I umm made another friend when you were gone, could he come too?"

"Sure, the more the merrier let's call him up so we can get going," I said still smiling. I couldn't stop for some reason. Fionna whipped out her phone and dialed his number hurriedly. Was this guy her boyfriend? I mused silently my smile was now a smirk. She talked for about a minute or two. She saw my expression and raised a blond eyebrow. "Was that your boyfriend?" I asked teasingly. Gumball glared and spat out a "no." I could feel some serious anger rolling off of him so I left that be for a moment.

* * *

><p>We waited for about an hour for Fionna's friend and I was getting really anxious. I was bouncing my foot repeatedly watching the sun go down in a firey blaze. I've always loved sunset. It was when mom would make dinner or when we'd go for picnics or even have girl chat sessions. There was no end to how much I missed her. I sniffled a little pushing back glorious memories of her. I need to stay happy I reminded myself very much aware of what happens when my powers go haywire. I tilted my ears up at the sound of footsteps. I sniffed the air inhaling a bit of fresh cut grass and air before it rained. It was a heavenly mixture. Fionna raced to the door. She swung the large doors open with the help of many gaurds to let in a figure cloaked in black.<p>

Intrigued I stepped behind Fionna watching as the guards closed the door and the figure removed his hood. In a word the boy I saw was beautiful. He had windswept black hair. His skin was lightly blue tinted and his eyes a glowing red that stood out. He was tall very tall like gum ball. He wore a red and black plaid button up with jeans and brownish red sneakers.

Fionna paid no heed to my checking him out "Cass, meet Marshall Lee The vampire king." She gestured both arms toward him. Then she turned to me. "Marshall meet Cassidy The Where wolf princess."

"Vampire?" I questioned. To prove it he opened his mouth wide to show me his white fangs.

"Oh," I said rubbing the back of my head. "come on I have the greatest movie ever!" I said feeling the warm blood in my cheeks tint it a little. Marshall Lee was staring at me.

We walked back into the room. Gumball and Marshall Lee stared at each other for a moment expressions blank. Cake cleared her throat causing the awkward air to fly out.

"We found heat signature in your bag so we already set up the DVD player," cake said smiling mischievously at me.

"You went through my stuff?" I asked really confused as to why. Gumball turned a darker shade of pink, now I really wondered what had gone on. We've only been gone five minutes.

"Come on," Fionna said "Let's pop that sucker in there." She then ran and plopped on a long couch with her feet in Gumball's lap. I nestled myself in the purple one seat-er chair. Marshall Lee floated above me in a sort of back stroke position.

"I didn't know vampires could float!" I shouted as Cake stretched to press the play button. Marshall looked down at me and winked. I blushed profusely and turned my head which Cake took notice of. She was gonna get me when we head to the tree house tomorrow. The lights were cut off and the movie began. Halfway through though I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~*****!******~~~~~~~~

**A/N: how did ya like my first chapter.. hmmm this story may not be very long at the most it would be maybe 15 chapters. Be chatty readers and review please by the way here's a question. Why did gumball blush when Cassidy mentioned her bag? Answerer gets a virtual cookie or a free question for me! You choose.. P.S. sorry my authors note is so long.**

**P.S. sorry that the first chapter was probably boring we're just getting familiar with our new character.**

**P.S.S Where wolves i meant to spell it like that because you get it Why wolves and Where wolve both are the starts to an interrogative scentence. please don't flame for that**

**P.S.S.S I accept construcive critisim as long as its lightly seasoned with compliments. No flame!**

**P.S.S Bye bye hehehe couldn't help it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marshall Lee**

I woke up on something soft. It smelt good too, like Lilac maybe. I cracked one eye open to see Cassidy. She was curled in a ball close to my chest. I actually took this time to examine her. Light brown skin with Darker brown hair and a heart shaped face. Her lids hid her eye color from me but, I knew they were a shocking green. Around her neck a symbol of royalty, a necklace with a green gem in the middle. Just above her collar bone was something I hadn't noticed before, a small tattoo of a wolf's head facing up as if howling at the moon, guess it was a where wolf thing. All in all she was alright, didn't have much on Fionna though.

Thinking of Fionna, I turned my head to the couch she slept on. The bang peeking out of her hat was sticking up in random tendrils and her back was to me. Gumball was sprawled on the floor. How did that happen? I looked around for Cake but, she wasn't there.

I moved Cassidy to the side and floated up. Where had that sneaky cat gone? I floated through the castle at a slow pace. Then it hit me isn't Cake in love with that Monochromicorn pet Gumball keeps around? I headed to the stables and sure enough Lord Monochromicorn was curled around her. The sun was due to come up any minute now so I dashed back into the candy castle where it seems Cassidy was waking up. I stayed silent and watched her. I don't know why but I just did. Maybe I can sneak up on her and scare her. I pondered the idea and decided to. She stretched and looked left to right. Her ears twitched and she rubbed her eyes in a child-like manner.

She turned her head in my general direction. Her eyes seemed brighter than usual as she found her red bag and dashed off. _So much for scaring her_ I thought in vain. Maybe Gumball has some strawberries or something around here.

**Cassidy**

I woke up to the smell of Marshall Lee. I picked up my head and looked around for him. I rubbed my eye and stood up. Still no sign of him, '_Oh well, Time to get dressed'_ I thought. I knew the castle pretty well considering this where Fionna, cake and I spend all of our time when we're not at the tree house, so finding the bathroom wasn't a problem. I pulled off my jeans and shirt and stepped into the shower. '_I'll thank Gumball when he wakes up' _I thought. I let the warm water encompass me and wash away yesterday's wear and tear. Of course the body wash would be candy scented I thought and chuckled before using some. After, I was nice and clean I stepped out and dried off. I pulled on my underwear. I hopped into my baggy black shorts and pulled on my orange shirt and my hoodie with a pumpkin on it. I brushed my hair and teeth after. Lastly I pulled out my favorite weapon a whip. It was a little odd but, hey I'm odd.

After checking myself out, blowing seven kisses and sending twelve winks at my reflection I headed to the movie room. Marshall Lee was there with a bowl of strawberries in his lap half were grey-white and the other still red.

"Don't vampires drink blood?" I asked still staring at the grey-white berries wondering why they were like that.

"They can," he answered. His voice wasn't overly deep, it had a playful tone to it, it was actually sort of musical in a way. I liked it. "But, they can also drink the color red." An idea popped in my head so I strolled up to Marshall and plucked a strawberry from his bowl to which, he replied in "hey!" I then proceeded to dig my fangs in and try to suck the red.

It didn't work out well I just got some red strawberry splattered all over my mouth. I kept trying and trying and Marshall kept laughing and laughing. In my attempts to drain the strawberry of color Gumball and Fionna woke up and began laughing too. Marshall walked over to me and took the strawberry.

"Look," he said laughter still evident in his voice. He easily drank the red off of the strawberry in one tiny bite. I huffed and crossed my arms childishly. After our little laugh-at-Cassidy-athon Monochromicorn and Cake decided to pay us a visit.

"Hey you two," I said winking towards them. Cake wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I pulled my head back in horror. We lazed around for about an hour just sitting in the movie room we woke up in. Fionna, Gumball and Marshall went to freshen up in turns. My stomach decided that when everyone came back it would be lovely to growl loudly.

"Someone's hungry," Marshall said floating just above me and Fionna.

"To the kitchen," Fionna shouted raising her sword. She hopped up and raced out the door and to the hall.

"Wait for me," I called and ran after her very much aware of Cake, Gumball, and Marshall following after. Lord Monochromicorn had return to the stable after a while. Fionna was already pulling things out of the fridge when we came.

"It's cooking time!" I yelled grabbing the eggs and turning on the oven. Marshall Floated over and dropped the bowl on the table. Fionna cracked about six eggs inside. Gumball sighed and shook his head. I poured half of the bag of flour in when gumball asked "Do you guys even know what you're making?"

Marshall stopped in mid milk pour. We all connected eyes and shook our heads. He sighed. Marshall Grabbed half of a chocolate bar and stuffed it into Gumball's mouth. "Loosen up." He said and poured some milk into the ball. I think Gumball was mad because he turned red like a cherry. Fionna grabbed a spoon and the handle was along enough so that we could both wrap both hands around so we did and stirred eyes on the prince who was having a stare off with the king.

"Maybe, you should tighten up, you have no idea what you're making you could very well kill someone with that." Gumball retorted.

"Calm down, Bub it's just a cake, cakes don't kill people," Marshall replied and snorted shortly after. _Bub?_ My mind questioned.

Gumball reached his limit and I could tell. "Get Out," he enunciated each word as clearly as possible.

"Gladly," marshall replied dropping the milk bottle and heading for the door where his cloak hung. We sat in silence for a half hour in total.

"I'm gonna check on him," I said getting on all fours and racing towards the door only to have Gumball pull on my hood and shake his head.

"No, I'll go apologize it was my fault for not letting you guys have some fun," He said looking at Fionna and then me. "Just finish your cake ,I'm guessing that's what it is, and we should be back soon." He headed towards the front after Marshall.

I looked towards Fionna and cake, Fionna and I had the same look but Cake shook her head. "Give 'em a minute girls but, while they're gone we need to talk," She said "Girrrrrl talk". I got rid of the food and Fionna sat on a stool. After washing out the bowl I leaned against the counter and we commenced girl talk.

**A/N: wow I added just a bit of drama to make this a bit better. Anyways its been like forever and a half since I updated this story I just started taking interest in it again after some encouraging comments ;). Anyways to compensate I'll post twice ok and I'll even set up a schedule. How about Wednesdays? I have ample time on Wednesday and if I'm not able to post on one day I'll either double post or add something juicy…. Never used word juicy like that before surprising really and I'm rambling… ok so yea I'm done now…. **

**P.S.- Almost forgot if you guys guessed gumball blushed because he saw her underwear you were right ok my lovelies I'll see ya soon! **

BYE-BYE


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince Gumball **

The guards opened the door for me which seemed to take longer than usual. I raced out after Marshall Lee; I shouldn't have messed up Fionna, Marshall and Cassidy's fun. I saw a figure stalking off in the distance.

"Marshall," I called out to the figure testing to see if it was him. The figure continued to walk. I jogged catch up for it was beginning to blur in the distance. I broke out in a full sprint when, I saw it float. That had to be Marshall. "Marshall," I called again. The face turned slightly I could see the blue tint of skin. "MARSHALL!" I yelled louder than I had before.

The figure turned around all the way. It wasn't Marshall. It was the Ice Queen. I couldn't even attempt to take her now, I was unarmed. I turned to get away by running but she encased my hands and feet in ice. "Fionna!"I called praying, hoping she could hear me. The Ice Queen's face twisted in anger and she yelled "Silence!" She zapped my mouth with her ice freezing it over.

"Don't call the frizzy headed blond and her pet the fur-ball stay with me Gummy," She said patting my head "Come come."

She lifted me in her arms lightly. Wait a second her cloak, it looked exactly like Marshall's. It even had an 'M' tailored on the sleeve. This irked me to question her. 'Where's Marshall?' I asked but it came out "whefffsh marffall." She seemed to understand as she threw me over her shoulder. 'Where's Fionna? Isn't cake's tail poofing out? Can't Cassidy hear me?' these questions raced through my head as she answered centering my mind back on the vampire king. "Threw him in a plain somewhere… Oh wait vampires can't be in sunlight… Oops oh well," She had an evil grin on her face as she began to ascend.

**Fionna **

"Alright," Cake started our girl talk meeting. I hated this, it made me feel weird because even though it's 'girls talk' we only talk about boys. "Cassidy we're starting with you." Phew, I wasn't in the mood to listen to a lecture on wooing PG.

"You like Marshall Lee don't you," Cake visibly shuddered when she said his name. Cassidy blushed hard, but her slightly darker skin tone made it less visible. '_Cassidy likes Marshall Lee' _I thought. I sorta have a crush on him keyword: sorta. I tried stopped liking him like that because he's just my best friend but so far it's not working.

"Don't know how that happened but you better believe we're going to work on Cassie-Lee." Cake said. She's always making these weird nickname combined of the girl and her crush. She shuddered again probably still thinking of the vampire but, she turned to me and grinned. "I believe we've made some progress on Gumbionna too, you should've seen it girl you two made the perfect pair you're lucky I got a picture." Wait what she got a picture of me and Gumball sleeping. Was it weird? Was it awkward, I have a knack for making things like that awkward.

"Hey, have you guys noticed we haven't seen the Ice Queen lately strange right?" I said in an effort to end this crazy girl talk.

"Oh that old bat," Cassidy snorted "She's still trying to chase young princes?"

"Oh yea girl you betta believe it, she keep trying to go after Fi's man!" Cake shouted her entire body bristling for a second. I blushed heavily at Cake's words.

"Cake!" I shouted my face probably looking like a cherry.

"it's true," she said looking inspecting her claws. Suddenly Cake's tail bristled up in a haphazard manner. "Woah! looks like we got trouble girls," she said her eyes darting crazily.

"I bet it's ice queen," I said pulling out my crystal sword.

"Well in that case," Cassidy began smirking "let's take the window."

She popped the kitchen window open and flung herself out. Cake rolled her eyes and stretched her body out the window to save the crazed wolf. I grabbed on to her still stretching body and rode with her as she grabbed Cassidy and flung her behind me on her back. Cake got her feet from out the kitchen and stretched to a height tall above the trees and began walking. Cassidy docked her head high and the air and took a long sniff.

"I smell bubblegum," she announced "the scent is really strong too."

Cake picked up her pace considerably and in the distance I could begin to make out the ice queen and Prince Gumball. I ran across Cake's back going for her tail.

"Flick me!" I yelled to her running on her tail.

Her tail flicked forward and I was catapulted through the air. I straightened my body and pulled my arms together and pushed my fists out. I hit Ice Queen right in the middle of her back. She jolted forward and dropped gumball. Cake stretched forward to catch both me and Gumball.

"Thanks Cake," I said to her but I was staring fiercely up at the Ice Queen.

She turned around to glare at me and Cake. She looked behind me and saw Cassidy and groaned.

"You've got a mutt too!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up.

An angry growl ripped from Cassidy's throat as she started towards Ice Queen. I held her back.

"Go thaw out Gumball I got this." I said.

She pouted a bit at the lack of action she'd be getting but positioned Gumball on her back and slid down off of Cake's tail. I balled my fists and charged up on cakes head and leapt off up to Ice Queen's face poised to sock her in the kisser but she froze both of my hands and left me falling in mid-air. Cake coiled up to catch.

"Thanks Cake," I puffed out.

Cake lifted the lower half of her body and used her tail to smack the Ice Queen farther away from us. Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in my head.

"Cake I need you to throw me and then get ready for parachute mode."

Cake launched me effortlessly and stood on standby in a nearby tree. I imitated my previous form with my ice encased fists in front of me. I hit Ice Queen straight in the stomach breaking the ice. She screamed and began to retreat but I couldn't see it only hear it as I was falling backwards fast but cake came to my rescue in the form of big flat square. I held tight on to her arms and legs. When we landed softly on the ground and Cake had reverted to normal form we only saw Gumball and not Cassidy.

"Where's Cass?" Cake asked padding up to Gumball.

"I told her about Marshall and she ran off," He said rubbing his wrists which I noticed were beginning to take on blue tinge. Immediately I was filled with worry for him.

"Wait, What happened to him?" Cake asked. I was so preoccupied worrying over his injuries I didn't even think of asking about Marshall.

"The Ice Queen stole his cloak and left him out in a plain," He said beginning to stand. I gasped. How much lower could that hag get?

"We've gotta go save him!" I said getting ready to run.

"Woah there girl," Cake said "We better leave this to Cass we gotta get Gumball to the hospital, he's got some serious frost bite."

I hesitantly nodded and helped Gumball up and on to Cake's back. I sat in front of him and held onto Cake as she began to stretch up high and long. Then a thought occurred to me. Cassidy was going to be with Marshall. Alone. I don't know what it was but an unfamiliar feeling bubbled inside of me. Cake seemed to take notice and look back at me. I turned my face away and the rest of the ride to the palace was filled with an awkward silence.

**A/N: Well, Well, Well my pretty little readers it seems as though Fionna might be a little jelly. You guys should be getting ready because sooner than later I'm gonna drop a couple of DRAMA BOMBS. Well I'll see ya'll next Wednesday. **

**Question: Which couple are you guys rooting for so far? **

** BYE-BYE **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cassidy**

As soon as I Gumball told me there was trouble I was off. I ran quick like fire. I sniffed the air as I ran. I couldn't smell Marshall near me at all. My mind was in a frenzy as I wildly looked left and right. '_Vampires burn in the_ _sun'_ I thought and 'Marshall's a vampire!' I began running again seeing if I could sniff anything. Nothing, Nothing at all. I ran speedily in a random direction solely on gut instinct. I ran so hard and fast until I stumbled and finally fell on to my hands and knees. _'I was never gonna find him'_ I thought dejectedly looking down on the green grassy ground. I flopped on my back and looked up at the cloudless sky. He's probably burning to dust right now and there's nothing I can do to save him. I sighed. That's when the smell hit me like a ton of bricks; Burning flesh. _'Marshall!' _I thought and got off my lazy bum and onto my feet. I hurriedly ran to the scent.

I found Marshall lying not at all where Gumball told me the Ice Queen. He wasn't in a plane but rather an average sized clearing in the woods. Instead of pondering that I rushed to his body. His skin looked crazy it was turning red and looked like it was practically melting. I ran behind him and tried to drag him back into shade parallel of where he was lying. I'd pick him up but he was heavy for looking so fit and trim. I pulled him into shade and kept pulling him until I heard the murmurs of a babbling brook. I stopped beside the water and put him down. I brushed his soft hair back to get a better look at his face. He didn't look so much melted now but that sunburn was nasty and painful looking. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. I took off my pack and looked through it until I found what I was looking for; a nicely sized jar of aloe-vera and other oils mixed into a chunky green paste to help his sunburn.

As my hand neared his face to check his temperature once more, one of his eyes slid open easily.

"What are you doing?" he asked sounding lightly irritated.

"I was just going to rub some of this cream on to help your sun burn."

He grunted slightly which I took as a yes. I rolled up his shirt sleeves and began to slather the jars contents onto his arms.

"There are some on my chest and back too." He said quietly.

"Oh, ok." I said I began to unbutton his shirt and take it off carefully as to not disturb the cream in work on his arms. My face turned the shade of Tomato as I looked at his chest. It wasn't overly buff but he didn't look so flat either. I looked up at Marshall smirking.

"See something you like," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed brighter and was thankful my slightly darker skin covered it. I rub the cream over the burns gently. I moved to his back when he began to speak again.

"Why'd you save me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked did he not want me to save him?

"I expected Fionna not you." I don't think he meant no harm with the sentence but it stabbed a little.

"Oh… I'm sorry I just thought we were friends and all." I whispered softly but he seemed to pick up the words.

"You've only known me one day." He said.

" I still count you as a friend even if I hadn't known you long Marshall I wouldn't let you die and the friend of a friend is a friend." I said.

There was a thick silence when I noticed I was rubbing cream into the same spot in his back continuously. I took my hand back and pulled my bag over to me so I could grab the bandages to keep the cream close to his skin and so it wouldn't get on the inside of his shirt. I wrapped it tightly around his chest and back trying to get my mind back on track. I wrapped it around his arms as well.

I handed him his shirt and stood up.

"Where are we going?" he asked but I had yet to meet his eyes.

"Back to Gumball's castle," I muttered strapping on my pack.

"Don't." he said and I turned around to look at him.

"Why not?"

"I'm too weak to walk yet being in the sun drained me a lot."

"oh?" I said curiously looking at him.

"Yea the sun can do that to a vampire ," He said looking up at me. I stayed silent and stared at him.

"I can tell you more if you'd like?"

I smiled brightly and sat down in front of him. We talked and talked and talked some more. We didn't just talk about vampires but everything. We talked about our favorites, how we met Fi and Cake, and I even learned he was a bass player. He promised to teach me an instrument while I was still around. We talked until the sun turned into a moon.

"And that's why I keep regular food around." He said finishing his story. I gave a light chuckle and looked up at the sky.

"Holy cow!" I shouted jumping to my feet. Marshall looked surprised by my outburst.

"What?"

"There are stars out!"

He fell on his back and laughed crazily. "And you're just noticing?" he inquired.

"Fionna, Cake, and Gumball are probably getting crazy worried about us." I said dusting the dirt off of my legs and pants. I should consider more jeans.

"Let 'em worry." He said floating in the air above my head.

"No Marshall we need to go." I was trekking out of the woods already. Marshall made his presence known by grabbing my hands and floating higher above the ground. I kicked my legs scared like crazy.

"Calm down its easier to travel like this," he said not sparing me a glance.

"But aren't you hurting you're arms?" I asked because Marshall floats on his back and I was practically holding on to his hands for dear life.

"You're not _that _heavy," He said chuckling. I huffed blowing a piece of hair out of my face. I looked down at the candy kingdom it was beautiful pieces of candy were illuminated by bright lights contrasting the dark sky. It was artwork in motion. I was so enthralled by it I didn't notice much more than that. I then felt Marshall move his fingers from my grasp and suddenly I was freefalling. A scream ripped out of my lungs as I fell past the clouds and the ground was seconds away.

Marshall swooped in doing a hot dog roll and grabbed me against him before I hit the ground and the deposited me on my bum right infront of Gumball's castle. He fell from his orbit laughing at me as I tried to catch my breath with my hand on my heart.

"You nearly killed me," I said trying to be angry but I couldn't keep the smile off of my lips. Why? His laugh was gorgeous it was deep and melodious and I was at a loss for any other words.

"Well now I don't have to thank you for saving me because I just saved you." He said after he caught his breath. I gave him a light punch in his arm. He rolled his eyes. I would've continued but I heard a throat clearing. I turned to see a red faced gumball, Cake with a suggestive look on her face and Fionna was staring at me with an emotion I couldn't comprehend. Oh boy was I gonna get chewed out for this one.

"Do you know how many banana guards I sent out for you Cassidy" Gumball spat.

"I'm really sor-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

I shut my mouth and looked at the ground. Gumball continued to yell but right now I think he was just venting. _'He's such a dad'_ I thought giggling in my head. I looked to Marshall whose left eye was twitching slightly. Gumball took a deep breath.

"I'm just glad you're safe…both of you," he finished his face looked relieved.

"I don't see why she wouldn't be Bubba," Marshall said standing up.

Gumball glowered at Marshall.

"Who knows what you could've done to her," Gumball said looking at him with such contempt "We both know how _you _can be sometimes, I wouldn't be surprised if you hit her."

Marshall took a threatening step forward. Cake wormed her body between them.

"Woah Woah Woah!" she said "We're all just tired so how about we go home and get some rest."

Marshall playfully hissed at her and she scampered behind Fionna's leg. He began floating before he stopped and turned around.

"Later Fionna," he paused "and Cass." He smirked and ascended into the sky. Gumball snorted and fared us safe travel and a good night. My eyes began to droop as I mounted cake alongside Fi and Cake. My eyes shut as I fell asleep n Cake's back drifting off to sweet dreams of Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry my post is late by two hours don't hate meh! So this chapter was for you Cassy-lee fans and I think I know which way this story was heading. I've got a big arch in my mind that i plan on it might even change the story outcome I had in mind. SO I'm dying to ask my question.**

**What do you think Gumball meant about what he said to Marshall?**

***This is unedited by the way I'm sorry if my CUPS are off a bit**

**R/R my lovely peacocks you're all wondrous little readers !**

**Bye-Bye**


End file.
